The present invention relates to a novel positioning system for a surgical mask used during surgical procedure.
Certain surgical procedures require a patient to lie in a prone position. For example, spinal surgery is typically under-taken with an anesthetized patient in such prone position on a surgery table.
It is most important that a uniform pressure be applied over the patients face for such prone-position patients. Reduction of tissue pressures on the forehead and chin of an anesthetized prone-position patient eliminates the possibility of damage to the eyes of the patient, for example, central retinol artery occlusion “CRAG”. In addition, the patient's head should be maintained in a neutral forward position without significant neck flexion, extension, lateral flexion, or rotation to permit the application of spinal surgery maneuvers. In addition, localized ischemia may occur to the chin and forehead area of the patients head if pressure to those areas is not controlled.
Thus, the need for adjustment of the angle and height of a surgical head support is most important.
In the past, many systems have been proposed to support the head of a person in a supine or prone position. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,107,962 and 2,239,003 show pillow supports and head rest with adjustable supporting legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,801 describes a therapeutic head rest for use during medical treatment which includes four adjustable legs supporting a padded cradle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,504,050 and 5,165,137 illustrate head supports used during medical imaging procedures that include angular rotation slotted angular supports as well as adjustable legs for the support platform.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,426,763, 8,261,385, and 8,549,683 teach surgical head supports utilizing a shell with a cushion insert positioned above a mirrored surface. The mirrored surface includes adjustable legs extending downwardly therefrom or about the periphery of the mirror.
A product sold under the designation PRONE VIEW utilizes a shell helmet for holding a cushion in which a plurality of threaded member extend up from a mirror surface to engage bosses or extensions of the protective helmet. This arrangement allows the adjustment of the helmet shell, although the shell must be lifted onto the extending legs to secure the same for use.
A positioning system for a surgical mask that includes a positioning system that is accurate and easy to implement would be a notable advance in the medical field of surgical procedures.